And A Happy New Year
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Sam and Bee and a New Years Eve party. Kinda sweet kinda fluffy maybe even a bit funny. Happy New Year everyone!


So now it's New Years Eve and this begged to be written. Sorta a follow up to Merry Christmas, Baby. So may want to read that first.  
Again, not beta'd and still again, I don't own anything... it all belongs to Hasbro etc etc...

* * *

Sam's parents seemed to know a hell of a lot. 

They knew about the Autobots. Knew that his car was one.

Knew his name was Bumblebee and was at least partly the reason Mikaela broke up with their son.

Sam only hoped to God, to Primus, to any deity that would give him a few seconds consideration that they didn't know _why_ Bee was the reason.

Explaining that he was gay would be one thing, but explaining that it was a robot… Sam had no intention of going _there_ just yet.

It seemed they even knew about Captain Lennox- if the phone call Sam heard his mom having with Sarah Lennox was any indication.

And when his dad informed him they were having a New Years party for all the People In The Know (his dad said this with a wink,) Sam felt sure the Autobots and said people were turning into a GLBT community-club type thing.

That thought only made him flush slightly at how close that comparison actually was. But he idly wondered nonetheless if there'd be t-shirts and hats. Or at least bumper stickers.

Which made him think about Bee and what he had stuck on himself a few days go and Sam found he had to rein in his exceedingly dirty mind, cause the party wasn't the time or place for him to want to jump his car.

He stretched his hands towards the bonfire, rubbing some more warmth into them and looked around at all the partygoers

His mom had found a secluded spot in the desert that was perfect for her needs and after only scaring the permits clerk a little (or more) she acquired the right to hold her bonfire party.

Captain Lennox-Will, as he insisted Sam and the others call him- had accompanied them to the permit office, just incase he were needed, and had raised an eyebrow at Sam when the older woman made the younger man behind the counter almost cry.

"Did I ever tell you she has a temper?" At Will's amused chuckle Sam added, "Bet you ten bucks he peed himself."

Will hadn't taken the bet.

Looking away from the fire Sam sighed, thinking he could have been $10 richer.

He spotted Ironhide and Will engaged, if the cannons meant anything, in a weapons of choice conversation. Turning a bit he found his mom, Sarah Lennox and Mikaela talking just past earshot. Maggie and Glenn were laughing at something Ratchet was saying and Optimus was holding Sgt Epps in one hand and Sam's still very shocked and confused friend Miles in the other; Sam wondered if the Autobot leader was going to juggle them.

But Bumblebee was nowhere to be found. Which was weird cause there weren't many places a 16ft robot could hide.

As if on cue, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped.

_Behind the largest rock hill. _

"Mountains more like, Bee," he mumbled after reading the message and scanning the area. But of course, they wouldn't appear quite so high to the sometime Camaro.

He snuck a glance at his parents and other people, suddenly feeling like he was sneaking away to go make out with his girlfriend.

Boyfriend, his mind said, and he realized that feeling probably wasn't that far off.

He moved quickly, trying not to look guilty about anything. Which he wasn't, but that's a teenage boys mind for you.

"Alright Bee, I'm here," he said, stepping fully behind the rocks. He couldn't even hear the bonfire anymore, and only the moon and all the stars illuminated his surroundings as he looked for his friend. "You better not be wearing a giant diaper this time, Bee."

"Why would I wear a diaper, Sam?" The voice startled Sam; Bee still preferred to use the radio.

"Cause, you know, the New Years Baby and all…" He trailed off with a small gasp as he was lifted off the ground.

"It's an hour 'til midnight Sam." Bee raised him until they were face to face.

Sam had to clear his throat twice before he could talk. What was with the Autobot and making it hard for him to talk?

"Y-yeah."

"Humans have traditions for the stroke of midnight, do they not?" Bee's optics seemed to brighten. Sam nodded.

"I didn't think you'd want to do this in front of your family." Sam's eyes widened then closed as he was brought the rest of the way forward and his lips, chin and nose hit the Autobots faceplate.

"It's….It's not midnight yet," Sam was able to say, once he pulled away. Bee seemed to smile and set him back down.

"It has just struck midnight in the Mountain Time Zone."

Sam grinned up at him and chuckled lightly. "You're amazing, Bee. You know that right?"

"Not as amazing as you, Sam." Bee bent forward and trailed one finger from the top of Sam's head to down his neck. Sam shivered. "Go back to the party Sam, people are starting to wonder where you are."

55 minutes later, at 11:58, Sam was standing back around the fire watching the battery powered clock they had propped up on a chair count down the last minutes of the year.

"One more minute!" He heard his mom shout and people cheered.

21...20...19...

Sam kept his eyes on the clock, wishing he could be kissing Bee for _this_ midnight.

18...17...16...

He felt warm breath on the back of his neck and instinctively turned.

15...14...13...

A teenage boy stood behind him, black shaggy hair with blonde tips and bright blue eyes…

12...11...10...

"Bee?"

"Sam."

9...8...7...

"Surprise," holoBee said, smiling softly.

6...5...4...

Sam grinned widely, happily, if a little shocked. He didn't even know Bee could do that!

3...2...1...

Bee pulled Sam into a real kiss just as everyone else yelled Happy New Year! and set off party poppers and exchanged their own kisses.

But Sam didn't hear it any of it; he was blissfully lost in kissing his boyfriend.

Let his parents and friends think what they wanted; it was easier then trying to explain he was gay for his robotic alien car.

* * *

Aww SweetBee! I love it when he gets fluffy. 


End file.
